


My Oneshots

by TobyTheTrashyTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Original Character(s), Random & Short, oneshots, tags will be added as it goes, venting???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyTheTrashyTrash/pseuds/TobyTheTrashyTrash
Summary: Basically like a bunch of stories I come up with, some are just there others will be from fandoms I guess. Some venting, trigger warnings will be added if neccesarily.





	My Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one, but i'm kinda proud of it soooo :')

The air felt cold, almost refreshing. Or perhaps I was just tired, I'm not sure. The sky in front of my seemed bright and full of light, the luminescent moon glew above me, lighting the world in a warm comfortable embrace. My hands were cold and wet, my vision blurred with cold tears, saw only thick red blood on the ground below. Pain thrived in my abdomen area, spreading across my body.

A distant voice came to be heard, it's language and voice unknown. I felt a hand reach out to me, calling out for me to stay. But stay for what exactly? There's nothing for me here anymore. Familiar golden eyes hovered over mine, the lights and color dimming from his eyes. I'm sorry I caused you pain _fratellino_. But your safety was far more important than mine, it always and forever will be more important than mine.

I turned over to my side, a sharp deadly pain now surging through my body. I was weak. I was _so_ weak. My body begged me to stop and rest, to let it sleep. But I can't. Not just yet. If I am to leave this world, this life of mine, I'd better make sure my sacrifice was not for nothing. I fight off the pain, I can't let it take control, not now. I slowly rise, my hand grasping a dagger tied on my waist. Just one precise throw should put an end to this. It would end all of this.

A man cloaked in red stands before me, the gun that shot me still in his hand. My vision hazed, my mind grew nauseous, but I still stood. And with just a flick of the wrist, the man cloaked in red fell, blood slowly and silently oozing out of his neck, dripping into a pool of blood.

I smiled to myself. It's over. It's _finally_ over. Years of fighting, I can now finally rest. The world around me fell, as if gravity increased and decided to take everything and everyone with it. The world lost its colors, the world lost its lights. I expected to fall onto the ground, but someone seemed to save me from the fall. My mind blacked out. Nothing could be heard, I couldn't feel a thing. But I did feel one thing. I felt your sadness, your desperation, your _love_. I stared at my brother, his face soaked in tears, the dropplets streaming down, his face worrisome and upset. His breath was staggering in pain, and in a panic, his chest heaving so vilontly. He held onto me like his life depended on it, like _my_ life depended on it. "What is there to be upset about? You're okay. Everythings going to be okay." I wanted to tell you that, but I couldn't seem to speak either.

I stared at you, noting every single of your features. I your soft silky brown hair, your soft smooth skin. Your bright smile, and your cheery laugh. Your sweet soft voice that made you feel safe. Your beautiful golden eyes filled with life and joy. I remembered all the times you got pissed with me, all the times you were proud of me. All the times you looked up to me.

Earlier events came to mind. The sound of the swords and knives clashing away at the night. I saw you fighting someone, too busy, not paying attention to your surroundings. I saw the man in red pull out a gun and aim it at you. You didn't flinch, didn't notice the shiny revolver of death pointing right at you. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I ran and ran until I got in the way, getting shot at instead.

I'm so tired now, _mio fratellino dolce_. I think it's time, don't you think? It's time I rested. I gaced at your pained, sweet face. At least the last thing I will ever see is the person I love the most. 

Everything seems to be fading away.

"You're ok. Breathe. Just breathe."

_**I can't.** _

"Hey! No! Open your eyes! Come back!"

_I'm too tired._

"It's ok! It's over! You're okay."

_Yes, it's over. You'll be safe. You get to live the life you've always wanted._

"Wake up! Please wake up!"

_I'm sorry._

"Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me!"

**_I'm so sorry._ **

" _Ti amo! Ti amo tanto!_ "

_Ti amo anche, fratellino._

"Come back! _Non lasciarmi!_  Come back! Come back! _Ritorno._ _Ritorno_. Come... back..."

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the translations
> 
> Italian -> English  
> Fratellino - little brother  
> Mio Fratellino Dolce - my sweet little brother  
> Ti Amo - I love you  
> Ti Amo Tanto - I love you so much!  
> Ti Amo Anche Fratellino - I love you too  
> Non Lasciarme - Don't leave me  
> Ritorno - Come back


End file.
